


На дне моря

by BlackyDono



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960837) by [otterdictator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator). 



Саймон предпочел бы пропустить ту часть, где ему приходится идти по морскому дну.  
Вода мутная, она сбивает с ног, в него постоянно врезается ил и что-то еще. Фонари, обозначающие дорогу, редкие, с их дрожащим светом, мало помогают ему найти дорогу на Тау. Каждый шаг дается с трудом, даже несмотря на усиленный гидрокостюм, потому что мягкая грязь и песок делают прогулку опасной.  
Мутировавшие рыбы это просто вишенка на жиденьком океанском торте.  
Рыбы - не волки. Рыбы не должны охотиться в стаях. У рыб не должен вызывать аппетит гидрокостюм, наполненный структурным гелем.  
Тем не менее, Саймон замечает, что мутировавшему удильщику явно нравится, каков он на вкус.  
Когда он пожаловался Кэтрин, она решила, что это весьма интересно. Кэтрин также сухо заметила, что гидрокостюма для защиты более чем достаточно, что вероятности, что эти демонические рыбы ему навредят, было мало.  
Он со злостью думает, что Кэтрин неплохо было бы самой попробовать пройтись в окружении многоглазых игольчатозубых светящихся дьявольских отродий и посмотреть, каково это.  
И не то что бы все стало лучше, когда мутировавшая рако-рыба с зубами длинной с вязальные спицы попыталась укусить его за металлический зад.


End file.
